Reverse Moon
by FairyLucyka
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE :D Mimpi. Berawal dari sebuah mimpi, pertemuan kedua insan tersebut tercipta. Sakura, gadis pemilik kekuatan legendaris, bertemu dengan Sasuke, pemuda misterius yang berusaha melahap diri gadis tersebut. /Supernatural/Romance/ mind to RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, minna XD**

**Fai-chii di sini ^o^)/**

**Ini Fic Fai-chii untuk fandom Naruto yang pertama, dengan pairing SasuSaku yang pertama juga.. Jadi mohon bimbingannya yaa, minna-san X3**

**Kalau ada yang kurang mohon maklum, namanya juga masih newbie hehee *senyum"***

**Oke deh, ga banyak cincong, silahkan dinikmati fic Fai-chii yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini ya, minna..**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading :) **

* * *

_Cepat._

_._

_Cepat._

_._

_Cepat._

_._

_Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, menyusuri jalanan sempit nan gelap itu._

_Namun, ia tetap mengejarku. Mengejarku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Berlari di belakangku dengan tenang._

_Aku harus cepat lari darinya. Menjauhi sosoknya yang gelap._

_Namun apa dayaku, aku tertangkap olehnya. Ia memerangkap tubuhku dengan lengannya yang kuat. Membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Aku meronta dari dekapannya. Namun sia-sia. Ia terlalu kuat._

_Mata kami bertemu. Matanya memancarkan kelaparan yang mendalam. Mata semerah darah itu menatapku tajam. Aku hanya terpaku menatapnya. Hingga ia menunjukkan taringnya dari mulutnya. Dan aku pun berteriak._

**.**

**Reverse Moon**

**SasuSaku Fic**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, Typo -.- (always), GaJe, ide pasaran, OOC (maybe)**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

**Chapter 1 : Permulaan**

**Sakura POV**

"TIDAK !" teriakku. Aku terlonjak dari kasurku. Keringat bercucuran di sekililing kening. Ternyata hanya sebuah mimpi, batinku. Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang nyata. Aku tersenyum dengan kenyataan itu.

Aku berusaha untuk mengatur kembali nafasku yang memburu.

"Fiuh. Fiuh. Tenanglah, Sakura. Itu bukan hal nyata, itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk," kataku pada diriku sendiri, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Aku menengok ke arah dinding dan kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. _Masih pagi sekali ini_, batinku. Aku menghembuskan napas dengan keras. "Huff-" Karena ini masih terlalu dini untuk bangun, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Kunyenyakkan kembali kepalaku di atas bantal, berusaha untuk memejamkan mata lagi. _Mimpi buruk. Ingat itu mimpi buruk, Sakura_. Berkali-kali aku mengatakan hal itu di dalam hati, hingga aku pun terjatuh dalam dunia mimpi lagi.

**Normal POV**

Sinar mentari pagi telah menampakkan pesonanya. Menerobos masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang tidur bergaya Jepang yang berisi seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang tertidur lelap. Walau sinar mentari menyinari wajahnya, gadis itu tetap tak terusik. Kegiatan tidurnya masih berjalan dengan tenang dan damai. Wajahnya menyiratkan kedamaian, bukan ketakutan seperti yang ia alami tadi malam.

Dari luar ruangan tersebut, terdengar derap langkah kaki berjalan mengarah ke arah pintu. Terdapat siluet seorang wanita yang duduk bersimpuh di hadapan pintu geser tersebut.

"Sakura-sama.." panggil wanita tersebut dari luar kamar. "Sudah pagi, anda harus bangun, Sakura-sama."

Gadis yang sedang terlelap itu pun perlahan membuka matanya, tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal dan duduk di atas **futon**nya.

"Sakura-sama," suara wanita itu memanggil kembali.

"Ya, Taneru. Aku sudah bangun," sahut Sakura. "Aku akan segera bersiap-siap." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah siluet wanita yang berada di balik pintu geser tipis itu.

"Baik, Sakura-sama. Saya akan menyiapkan sarapan dan hal lainnya. Saya mohon diri." Wanita itu pun membungkuk dalam sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan Sakura.

Sakura masih bergeming dalam posisi awalnya. Ia sedang berusaha mengingat kembali mimpinya semalam. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata baginya. Ia yang jarang mendapatkan sebuah mimpi seperti itu pasti akan terkejut dan berusaha mencari makna dibalik munculnya mimpi tersebut.

"Semoga bukan pertanda buruk," rutuknya.

Seakan tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata, ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan bergerak menuju pintu geser yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. "Kurasa pakaian ini cukup cocok untuk acara ini," ucapnya seraya melihat kimono berwarna merah muda lembut yang ia bawa. Kemudian ia pun mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan kimono tersebut.

Setelah ia berganti pakaian, ia menata rambutnya. Ia hanya menyanggul rambutnya sesederhana mungkin, hanya menggunakan tongkat bambu pendek yang berhiaskan bulu.

"Yak, cukup." Gadis itu pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju **sh****ō****ji** (a/n: pintu geser), membuka pintu tersebut dan berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang makan di kediaman utama.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang makan. Memang itu adalah tata cara yang telah diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak ia kecil. Seorang gadis dilarang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ketika berada di kediaman utama.

Sesampainya ia di ruang makan, ia melihat kedua orang tua dan kakaknya telah menunggunya, duduk di depan nampan sarapan mereka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Gaara nii-sama," ucapnya seraya membungkuk dalam.

Sang ayah yang merasa namanya terpanggil mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ohayou, putriku. Duduklah, sarapanlah bersama kami," ucapnya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bantal duduk yang masih kosong di samping kakaknya.

"Rupanya, adik kecilku ini masih belum bisa bangun pagi dengan mandiri ya?" goda Gaara pada Sakura.

"Siapa yang bilang ?" protes Sakura, saat ia melipat kakinya ke belakang dan duduk di atas bantal duduk. "Aku bisa bangun pagi sendiri, nii-sama." Ia memandang ke arah Gaara dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau terlambat hari ini ? Kurasa kalau tadi Taneru tidak membangunkanmu, kau mungkin masih berada di alam mimpi," balas Gaara dengan menahan tawanya.

Sakura yang mendengar kata-kata kakak laki-lakinya hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. "Tidak. Nii-sama hanya mengkhayal saja." Ia pun mengambil sumpit dan mangkok dari nampan makanan yang telah tersedia di hadapannya. "Kalau saja semalam aku tidak bermimpi buruk, aku pasti bisa bangun pagi sendiri," ucap Sakura seraya memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Orang tuanya yang mendengarkan perkataan Sakura, secara tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitas sarapannya. Tangan mereka tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sakura yang mendeteksi hal tersebut, memandang ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama?" tanyanya. Gaara yang merasakan hal itu pun memandang ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

Wanita berambut pirang, yang dipanggil "Kaa-sama" oleh Sakura, perlahan membuka mulutnya. "Mimpi apa yang kau lihat, Sakura?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"E-eh.." Sakura menelan ludahnya. "Mimpi buruk. Cukup buruk untuk ukuran mimpi yang selama ini Sakura alami."

"Mimpi seperti apa ?" desak Tsunade, sang Ibu.

Sakura menelan ludah sekali lagi. Ia berusaha mengingat mimpi itu, walaupun ia sebenarnya enggan mengingat hal itu lagi. "Sakura merasa sedang berada di jalanan sepi dan gelap, dan Sakura sedang berlari menghindari kejaran seseorang. Orang tersebut mengejar Sakura dari belakang, dengan tenang. Sakura berusaha menghindari orang tersebut. Namun, Sakura gagal. Orang itu akhirnya berhasil menangkap Sakura." Ia menelan ludah kembali. "Ia menahan tubuh Sakura, kemudian membalik tubuh Sakura. Setelahnya orang itu menatap Sakura, dan menunjukkan—" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya. Ia tidak mau mengingat hal menakutkan itu kembali.

"Menunjukkan apa ?" tanya Gaara dengan memiringkan kepala ke arah adiknya. Rasa penasaran menggelitiknya untuk mengetahui mimpi Sakura.

"Sudah. Sudah cukup, Gaara. Sepertinya Sakura tidak mau mengatakannya. Biarkan saja," potong Orochimaru, sang ayah. "Sekarang lanjutkan sarapan kalian."

Gaara dan Sakura pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka. Sedangkan Tsunade dan Orochimaru hanya mampu memandang satu sama lain. Memikirkan perkataan Sakura mengenai mimpinya.

Sesudah mereka berempat menyelesaikan sarapan, Gaara dan Sakura bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Kami permisi dahulu, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama," ucap Gaara dan Sakura, kemudian mereka membungkuk sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Orochimaru dan Tsunade yang masih tertinggal di dalam ruangan tersebut hanya duduk diam, bergeming dari tempat mereka. Masih berada di alam pikiran masing-masing. Memikirkan mimpi Sakura.

"Kurasa ini adalah saatnya." Suara Tsunade memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Tsunade memandang suaminya. "Kurasa kita harus segera bertindak. Segera."

Orochimaru hanya memandang istrinya dalam diam. Apa yang dikatakan Tsunade memang benar, mereka harus bergegas mengambil tindakan, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Baiklah. Kurasa sekarang adalah waktunya, Tsunade," ucapnya. Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita siapkan segalanya. Sekarang." Orochimaru dengan segera berdiri dari tempat ia duduk diikuti oleh Tsunade, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi hal terburuk yang akan terjadi nantinya.

**Di sisi lain, pada waktu yang sama..**

"Kurasa kau sudah mendengar kabar yang beredar belakangan ini, bukan?" ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning kepada seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru gelap.

"Hn." Pemuda itu hanya membalas perkataan lawan bicaranya seadanya. Ia tak mau memusingkan hal yang baru saja lawan bicaranya katakan.

"Kurasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat buatmu untuk menunjukkan posisimu, _**Teme**_. Kalau kau berhasil, semua yang kau inginkan akan terpenuhi, bukan ?" kata pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil **Teme** itu hanya memandang lurus ke arah bulan yang sedang bersinar terang di langit gelap tersebut. Ia tak menghiraukan perkataan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Pikirannya sedang berkelana, memikirkan sederetan masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini.

Pemuda berambut kuning yang merasa dirinya diacuhkan oleh lawan bicaranya itu, akhirnya menelengkan kepalanya ke hadapan lawan bicaranya. "Hoi, **Sasuke-Teme**! Kau dengar apa yang aku bicarakan bukan?"

Yang empunya bernama Sasuke pun mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. "Aku mendengarmu, **Baka-Naruto-Dobe**. Dan kau tidak perlu mengulangi apa yang baru saja kau katakan tadi."

Pemuda bersurai kuning—yang ternyata bernama Naruto— hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, Sasuke. "Nah, itu baru Sasuke-**Teme** yang aku kenal." Ia kemudian meyilangkan kedua tangannya ke arah belakang kepalanya. "Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang kosong bulan yang sedang bertengger di langit. "Entahlah," ucapnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ini."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan sahabatnya hanya mampu memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan simpati. Ya, dengan kondisi Sasuke saat ini, memang akan sulit memikirkan apa saja hal yang akan dilakukan.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau mencari tahu saja tentang kebenaran kabar tersebut," ucap Naruto. Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sahabatnya. "Karena hanya cara ini yang paling efektif untuk dilakukan, melihat kondisimu saat ini," lanjutnya seraya berjalan berputar-putar di hadapan Sasuke.

Ya, apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Hanya dengan cara membuktikan kebenaran kabar itu sajalah yang mampu menolong Sasuke dalam kondisinya saat ini.

Seakan mendapatkan pencerahan, pemuda **onyx** itu pun berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hei, **Teme**. Mau ke mana kau?" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. "Aku akan mencari tahu tentang kebenaran kabar itu, **Dobe**. Jangan ikuti aku!" balasnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya. "Tentu. Selamat bekerja ya, **Teme**." Ia melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang telah berjalan memunggunginya.

Sasuke hanya membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dengan melambaikan tangan kirinya ke atas. Berjalan memasuki menara gelap tanpa mengatakan salam apapun pada Naruto.

"Semoga kau beruntung, **Teme**," ucap Naruto. Mendoakan keberuntungan bagi sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**TBC..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Yosh! Akhirnya bersambung juga :D di bagian paling ga enak -.- *curcol***

**nah, bagaimana tanggapan readers ? apakah gaje, abal, dkk?**

**Mohon reviewnya yaa :D**

**Karena Fai-chii masih newbie, dimohon diberi review nee :D**

**supaya Fai-chii tau apakah fic ini akan dilanjutkan atau tidak..**

**Akhir kata, mind to RnR ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertemuan Takdir

**Ohayou, minna-sama :D**

**Fai-chii balik lagi dengan chapter 2. Mohon maaf kalau Fai-chii tidak bisa update kilat untuk chapter kali ini, karena ada beberapa masalah teknis yang terjadi. *bows* Tapi, Fai-chii berjanji akan mengusahakan update kilat untuk chapter selanjutnya.**

**Yosh! Silahkan dinikmati fic Fai-chii yang masih jauh dari sempurna ini.**

**Enjoy, minna :D**

* * *

"Semoga kau beruntung, **Teme**," ucap Naruto. Mendoakan keberuntungan bagi sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**Reverse Moon**

**SasuSaku Fic**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, Typo -.- (always), GaJe, ide pasaran, OOC (maybe)**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

**Chapter 2 : Pertemuan Takdir**

Gadis berkimono pink pucat itu hanya duduk termenung di depan ruang tidurnya. Memandang kosong awan-awan yang sedang melayang bebas. Pikirannya melayang kembali menuju mimpi yang ia alami semalam. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tak tenang sejak ia mendapat mimpi macam itu. Padahal selama ini, jika ia mengalami mimpi semacam itu, ia tak pernah memusingkannya. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Ia merasa gundah. Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang amat sangat buruk.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, Sakura?" suara tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Gadis itu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, tak jauh dari tempatnya ia duduk, berdiri Gaara, kakaknya. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya. Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap kosong ke langit.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _**Nii-sama**_," balas Sakura dengan malas. "Hanya merenung saja."

Mendengar perkataan sang adik, Gaara berjalan mendekat dan ikut duduk di samping Sakura.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan mimpimu yang semalam?" tanya Gaara lagi. Ia masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan mimpi Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan bergumam, "Hmm."

Sakura tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Gaara terlalu panjang, ia masih memikirkan mimpinya tersebut. Ia merasa ada suatu hal yang akan terjadi karena mimpi tersebut. _Mimpi itu adalah pertanda_, batinnya.

Merasakan keheningan di antara mereka berdua, Gaara hanya mendengus. Ia tahu jika Sakura sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jangankan bercerita apa yang ia pikirkan, berbicara saja tidak akan.

Karena tidak tahan akan situasi yang semakin suram, Gaara berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian, masih dengan lamunannya. Melihat pergerakan sang kakak, Sakura hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kalau penasaran, seharusnya dia mendesakku untuk bercerita, 'kan?" runtuknya dengan kesal. "Bukannya diam saja, dan tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Hah... Dasar _**Baka Nii-sama.**_"

Bulan telah menunjukkan cahayanya ketika Uchiha Sasuke berjalan di dalam ruangan perpustakaan yang ada di dalam mansionnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong-lorong buku dan sesekali terlihat berhenti hanya untuk melihat buku-buku yang tersusun rapi dalam rak-rak besar.

Sasuke telah berjalan memutari perpustakaan itu hampir setengah hari dan ia masih belum menemukan buku yang ia inginkan. Buku yang setidaknya mampu membantunya mengetahui kebenaran akan kabar yang akhir-akhir ini banyak di bicarakan.

"Tak ada sama sekali ternyata," gumamnya seraya menarik kursi yang ada di dalam perpustakaan. ia pun duduk dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Harus kucari di mana informasi itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kubantu?" sebuah suara muncul dari arah belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara tersebut, mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Di hadapannya berdiri sesosok gadis cantik yang sedang menatap lembut ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu," ucap Sasuke segera mengembalikan posisi duduknya, dan setelahnya ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum lemah. "Kau selalu saja begitu jika aku berbicara denganmu, Sasuke-_**san**_."

Sasuke hanya melirik gadis itu dari ekor matanya, tanpa banyak bicara ia berjalan melewati gadis tersebut menuju pintu keluar.

"Apakah saat ini aku salah, Sasuke-_**san**_?" tanya gadis itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan gadis tersebut, dan terus melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi gadis tersebut.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya gadis itu kembali, "Apakah aku salah jika aku berbuat baik untukmu, Sasuke-_**san**_?" Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah punggung Sasuke yang sedang berdiri diam, membelakanginya, tak jauh dari tempat gadis tersebut berdiri.

Merasa namanya dipanggil untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda berambut gelap itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke berdiri terdiam setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan gadis itu. _Apa gadis itu salah? Tidak. Ia tidak salah. Yang salah adalah keadaan saat ini, kondisi mansion inilah yang salah_, batin Sasuke.

Gadis itu masih memandang punggung Sasuke, menunggu jawaban. "Apa—"

"Tidak." Suara baritone itu menghalangi gadis tersebut bertanya ulang.

Gadis itu terkejut, mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut gelap tersebut.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Hinata," lanjutnya, seraya membalikkan badannya, menghadap Hinata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut.

"E-eh, benarkah—"

"Kau boleh membantuku," ujar Sasuke dengan cepat. Perkataan pemuda itu cukup membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya lebar. Gadis itu terkejut dengan perkataan pemuda itu. _Sasuke membolehkannya membantu?_ Pertanyaan itu terngiang di pikiran Hinata.

"Kau boleh membantuku mencari informasi mengenai kabar tersebut, tapi ada satu syarat."

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap mata _**onyx**_ Sasuke. "Syarat?"

"Hn." Sasuke menghampiri tempat Hinata berdiri. "Jangan pernah katakan pada orang lain bahwa kau membantuku." Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. "Dan _**kau**_ hanya boleh memberitahukan informasi tersebut padaku jika informasi tersebut benar dan lengkap."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Baiklah."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum sebelum ia menarik wajahnya dari hadapan Hinata. "_**Arigatou**_, Hinata." Ia pun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kurasa hal itu tidak akan berdampak buruk untuk saat ini," gumamnya ketika melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan.

"APA?"

Suara teriakan seorang gadis berhasil memecahkan keheningan di kediaman utama.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu, Sakura," omel Gaara pada _**Imouto**_nya.

"T-tapi... Sakura pikir yang _**Tou-sama**_ katakan—" Sakura tergagap saat berusaha menyuarakan pendapatnya. "I-itu... Agak..."

Orochimaru hanya berdeham kecil melihat tingkah laku putrinya. Ia tahu pasti Sakura akan terkejut dengan perkataannya tadi. "Ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri, Sakura."

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan ayahnya, hanya dapat menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka. "Tapi, Sakura tidak butuh mereka, _**Tou-sama**_. Lagipula apa yang menyebabkan tiba-tiba _**Tou-sama**_ dan _**Kaa-sama**_ memanggil mereka ke—"

"Ini untuk keselamatan juga kebaikanmu, Sakura. Kau harus tahu itu." Kata-kata Tsunade memotong acara protes Sakura pada orang tuanya.

"Tapi, _**Kaa-sama**_..."

"Tak ada pengecualian, Sakura," ucap Orochimaru dengan cukup keras. "Kau harus mematuhi perintah kami. Ini semua untuk dirimu sendiri." Orochimaru menatap Sakura dengan intens. Tatapan Orochimaru membuat Gaara bergidik, tatapan yang mampu membunuh siapapun yang menatapnya.

Sakura yang melihat tatapan serius sang ayah hanya menunduk lemas. Gadis itu tahu, jika sang ayah telah mengatakan "perintah", maka tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolaknya. Ia hanya mampu menerimanya. Walau dengan berat hati.

"Baiklah, _**Tou-sama**_," ucap Sakura lemas.

Mendengar jawaban putrinya, Orochimaru hanya mengangguk pelan. Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Sejujurnya ia tak mau Sakura mengalami hal ini, namun tindakan ini adalah jalan terbaik.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa kembali ke kediamanmu, Sakura," ucap Orochimaru, "begitu juga denganmu, Gaara."

Dengan segera, Sakura dan Gaara bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum meninggalkan ruangan mereka berdua membungkuk sejenak, dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah Orochimaru dan Tsunade tidak dapat menangkap derap langkah kaki kedua anaknya di luar, di sudut ruangan terlihat sesosok orang berdiri. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Jadi itukah putrimu yang harus kami lindungi?" tanya sosok tersebut pada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yang menyadari keberadaan orang tersebut, menengokkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara tersebut. Hanya sejenak, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Ya. Dia putriku."

Sosok tersebut berjalan menghampiri Orochimaru dan Tsunade duduk. "Tak kusangka jika sekarang ia sudah berkembang secepat itu. Kupikir hal ini masih akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa tahun lagi. Eh?"

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau perkembangannya akan secepat itu," ucap Tsunade, "Aku harap kau mampu melakukan tugas dengan baik, Kakashi." Tsunade menatap Kakashi dengan tajam.

"Tentu, tentu. Aku akan menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik, Tsunade-_**sama**_. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau benar-benar menjamin keselamatan Sakura!" Orochimaru berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Kakashi yang tengah berdiri menyandar di pintu _**sh**__**ō**__**ji**_. "Kau mengerti?" Ia menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang amat sangat tajam.

Kakashi yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Orochimaru, hanya mengulum senyum dari balik maskernya. Ia mengangkat ke depan kedua tangannya, seakan memberikan artian bahwa ia mengerti. "_**Wakatta**_, _**Wakatta**_, Orochi-_**sama**_. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sangat mengerti tugasku saat ini."

Tsunade meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Orochimaru. "Tenanglah. Kakashi sudah berjanji bahwa ia akan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, bukan? Sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu sejenak, Orochimaru," ucapnya seraya mengelus-elus bahu Orochimaru, agar pria itu merasa tenang.

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade, Orochimaru berjalan menjauh dari Kakashi, dan kembali duduk di tempat awalnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Melihat sang suami duduk menenangkan diri, Tsunade memberikan tanda pada Kakashi untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Kakashi membungkuk sedikit, memberikan penghormatan, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kurasa tugas kali ini tidak akan semudah yang aku bayangkan," gumam Kakashi, ia menyunggingkan senyuman misteriusnya kembali.

**Sakura POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa?

Aku berjalan memutari ruangan tidurku. Aku masih tidak bisa menerima keputusan _**Tou-sama**_ dan _**Kaa-sama**_.

"**Melihat kondisimu saat ini, kami memutuskan untuk memanggil mereka lagi untuk mengawasimu. Mereka akan menjadi pengawas sekaligus pengawalmu, Sakura."**

**Pengawal**.

Aku tidak butuh mereka. Sungguh tidak membutuhkan kehadiran mereka. Kenapa _**Tou-sama**_ dan _**Kaa-sama**_ sampai melakukan hal ini. Tidak masuk akal. Apa hanya karena mimpiku beberapa hari lalu, sehingga mereka melakukan hal konyol ini **kembali**.

Memikirkan kata pengawal saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri. Keberadaan mereka sama saja dengan tak adanya privasi. Segala sesuatu yang akan kulakukan akan mereka lihat, ke mana aku pergi mereka akan mengikuti.

"Hah..." aku mendengus dengan kesal. "Kenapa semua menjadi sulit begini?"

"Karena kau tidak berkompeten." Sebuah suara tertangkap indra pendengaranku.

Suara itu. Ah, aku mengenal suara itu. Aku mengarahkan kepalaku menuju asal suara tersebut. Di sudut ruangan terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berdiri dan menyunggingkan senyum mengejek padaku.

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, Ino," timpalku dengan malas. Aku berjalan mengarah ke pintu shoji, menariknya perlahan, dan membiarkan udara sejuk masuk ke dalam ruanganku.

"Kau tetap tidak berubah sejak dulu. Tetap saja menolak semua pendapat yang kulontarkan." Ino berjalan menghampiriku yang sedang berdiri mematung di samping _**sh**__**ō**__**ji**_.

Aku menggerakkan bola mataku sekilas ke arah Ino yang juga mengikutiku berdiri menyandar pada _**sh**__**ō**__**ji**_. _Ino tetap tak berubah, sama seperti terakhir kali bertemu_, batinku. Menyadari tatapan sejenakku tadi, ia memandang ke arahku, aku membuang pandangan kembali ke arah taman pemisah antara kediaman utama dengan kediamanku.

"Kau yang bertugas?" Tatapanku tetap tertuju pada taman di depannya. Tatapan yang menyiratkan keengganan akan situasiku saat ini.

Ino mengangguk perlahan. "Ehmm. Ya, aku yang bertugas untuk sekarang ini. Tapi masih ada beberapa orang lagi yang bertugas nantinya," jelasnya.

_Beberapa orang lagi. 'kah? Jadi, bukan hanya Ino saja?_ runtukku dalam hati. Ternyata yang mengawasiku banyak juga. "Hahh..."

Ino memerhatikan perubahan sikapku, ia menghampiri tempatku berdiri. "Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu," ucapnya dengan percaya diri. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. "Percayalah pada sahabatmu ini." Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Mau tidak mau aku ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ino. _Dasar, ternyata tetap saja tidak berubah, sama berisiknya dengan yang dulu_, ujarku dalam hati. "Aku mengerti, Ino. _**Arigatou**_."

Ino tersenyum padaku dan memandangku untuk meyakini perkataannya. Aku pun membalas senyumannya. Setidaknya, aku akan mencoba untuk mengikuti perintah _**Tou-sama**_ kali ini, jika memang ini adalah jalan terbaik.

**Normal POV**

Gadis berambut _**indigo**_ itu memasuki hall utama mansion megah tersebut dengan ragu-ragu. Kedua tangannya ia rapatkan di depan dadanya, sedangkan kakinya ia langkahkan dengan perlahan. Walau ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan, namun suara derap langkahnya masih terdengar nyaring di indra pendengarannya.

Ia berjalan menuju tangga besar yang terletak di ujung hall utama tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia menaiki satu persatu anak tangga kayu tersebut. Hingga akhirya ia mencapai lantai kedua dari mansion itu.

Ia mengarahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lorong besar yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Lorong besar tersebut mungkin akan terlihat menyeramkan jika seorang manusia memasukinya, tapi bagi gadis itu, Hinata lorong itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

Sepanjang lorong itu terlihat berbagai macam makhluk asing yang bergerombol satu sama lain. Ketika Hinata berjalan melewati makhluk-makhluk itu, makhluk tersebut melihatnya dengan seringai-seringai janggal.

Ia berhenti di persimpangan lorong tersebut, berdiri terdiam sejenak. "Fiuh—" Setelah merasa dirinya tenang, ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya kembali, memasuki lorong lainnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan menyusuri beberapa lorong gelap, ia sampai di ruangan yang ia inginkan. Ia berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang ia maksud. Dengan perlahan, ia mendorong pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

_KRIET._

Dari posisi Hinata berdiri, ia dapat melihat dua siluet pemuda yang sedang berbicara di balik lemari yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Dengan yakin, Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ruangan besar yang terlihat cukup simple untuk ukuran mansion itu.

Hinata berjalan mengarah ke dua siluet pemuda tersebut. Menyadari kehadiran Hinata, salah satu pemuda tersebut, mendongakkan kepalanya menuju arah Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Hinata-_**chan**_, cepat sekali datangnya," ujarnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia berjalan mengarah ke pemuda lainnya yang sedari tadi menghiraukan kehadirannya. Ia memutari sofa yang diduduki pemuda tersebut, sehingga sekarang ia berada tepat di depan pemuda tersebut.

"Ehm.. _**A-ano**_, Sasuke-_**san**_," dengan ragu-ragu ia menyodorkan sejumlah perkamen yang sedari tadi ia genggam di tangannya. "Aku sudah mendapatkan semua informasi yang berkaitan dengan informasi tersebut."

Sasuke mengambil perkamen yang disodorkan untuknya. Ia membaca halaman pertama tumpukan perkamen tersebut dengan wajah datarnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai membalik satu demi satu perkamen yang ada di tangannya. Semakin perkamen itu ia baca satu persatu, raut wajahnya semakin menunjukkan keseriusan.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan air muka sang sahabat, pada akhirnya mendekati Sasuke, dan ikut membaca perkamen yang dibaca oleh Sasuke. Dan raut wajahnya pun tak kalah serius dengan Sasuke.

Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung, memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah kedua pemuda tersebut. Ia mengerti kondisi tersebut. Ia sendiri saat mengetahui tentang kebenaran dari kabar tersebut, juga ikut terkejut, bahkan hampir tidak mampu mempercayainya.

Setelah selesai membaca semua perkamen yang disodorkan oleh Hinata, Sasuke hanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa. Sedangkan Naruto terduduk lemas di atas sofa. Mereka berdua masih terkejut dengan informasi yang baru saja mereka dapatkan.

Hinata yang melihat kondisi tersebut, akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara, "Jadi, kabar itu benar adanya, Sasuke-_**san**_." Melihat tak ada respon yang ia dapat, Hinata hanya berdiri terdiam kembali.

Selama beberapa saat, tak ada seorang pun yang bergerak. Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari posisi awalnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja kayu yang terletak di ujung ruangannya. Dan tanpa diaba-aba, ia meremas perkamen-perkamen tersebut.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, Naruto segera menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _**Teme**_?" ia memegang bahu Sasuke. "Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau—"

Sasuke menghalau tangan Naruto yang berada di bahunya. "Aku tahu dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan."

Tanpa banyak berbicara ia berjalan melewati Naruto yang terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Namun, niatnya terhalangi saat Naruto menangkap lengan kirinya.

"Mau ke mana kau, _**Teme**_? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" desak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap sahabatnya, kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya menuju lengannya yang saat ini digenggam kuat oleh Naruto. "Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu terkejut dengan jawaban sahabatnya. "Apa?"

"Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri. Aku akan melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri," ucap Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" genggaman tangan Naruto secara perlahan melonggar.

Sasuke tak memandang ke arah Naruto. "Ya, aku yakin." Ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Naruto dari lengannya. "Aku harus melihatnya sendiri."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu pun membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan sahabatnya serta Hinata sendirian di dalam ruangan, yang masih terkejut dengan keputusannya itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda itu segera keluar meninggalkan mansion dan bertolak menuju tempat yang dituliskan pada perkamen itu.

"Kau mau ke kota?" suara derap langkah kaki terdengar di sela-sela pertanyaan Ino pada Sakura yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kediaman utama.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Untuk apa?" desak Ino pada gadis yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Untuk membeli beberapa tanaman obat yang kubutuhkan," jawab Sakura dengan singkat. Gadis itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan utama.

"Bukankah sudah ada penjual yang akan rajin mengantarkan tanaman obat yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ino kembali.

"Ehm.. Hm.. Memang."

"Lalu, untuk apa lagi kau ke kota kalau ada penjual obat yang akan mengantarkan tanaman tersebut?" rasa penasarannya semakin tergelitik dengan jawaban singkat Sakura.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap _**indigo**_ milik Ino. "Karena lebih baik kalau aku memilih tanaman obat itu sendiri, memilih yang kualitas terbaik. Karena jika penjual tanaman tersebut datang, aku tidak akan bisa memilih tanaman-tanaman tersebut dengan baik."

Mendengar penjelasan yang dilontarkan Sakura, semakin membuat Ino bingung dengan tingkah gadis itu. "Kau tahu dengan resikonya jika kau keluar dari rumah ini 'kan?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Aku tahu." Sakura melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju ruangan utama. Tanpa menghiraukan Ino yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lalu kau masih nekad untuk ke kota?" Ino menyusul langkah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Dan tak berapa lama, mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu ruangan utama. Sakura menggeser _**sh**__**ō**__**ji**_ tersebut dengan perlahan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, terlihat tiga sosok yang sedang duduk saling menghadap satu sama lain. Antara lain, Orochimaru, Tsunade dan Kakashi.

Menyadari kehadiran dua orang gadis yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, Orochimaru mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Ia melihat Sakura membungkuk dalam padanya. "_**Sumimasen, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama. **_Maaf jika mengganggu." Di belakang Sakura, gadis berambut pirang tersebut juga membungkuk sejenak, memberi salam pada ketiga orang yang sekarang meliaht ke arah kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ada apa, putriku?" tanya Orochimaru pada Sakura.

Sakura menegakkan badannya, menatap mata sang ayah. "Sakura meminta izin _**Tou-sama**_ dan _**Kaa-sama**_ untuk memperbolehkan Sakura keluar ke kota." Sakura mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dengan mantap.

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Untuk apa kau ke sana?"

"Untuk membeli dan memilih tanaman obat yang dijual di kota, _**Kaa-sama**_. Sakura ingin agar obat yang Sakura buat merupakan berasal dari tanaman yang terbaik," jawab Sakura dengan lugas. Ia menatap yakin pada Tsunade.

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Orochimaru hanya menggangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Kau diizinkan untuk keluar ke kota, Sakura. Jika memang itu tujuanmu sejak awal."

Wajah Sakura tampak berseri-seri, mengetahui sang ayah mengizinkannya untuk keluar ke kota. "_**Arigatou gozaimasu, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama**_." Ia mmbungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Tapi, dengan satu syarat." Ucapan Orochimaru membuat Sakura membelalakkan mata sejenak. "Kau harus mengajak Ino untuk ikut ke kota."

Sakura menegakkan badannya, dan menjawab, "Tentu, _**Tou-sama**_. Sakura memang mengajak Ino untuk mengantar Sakura ke kota."

Puas dengan perkataan putrinya, sang ayah hanya tersenyum simpul. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa pergi." Ia mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesap isinya.

Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi. "Terima kasih, _**Tou-sama**_. Kalau begitu, Sakura mohon diri dahulu." Ia berjalan menuju pintu, sebelum ia sepenuhnya keluar, Sakura membalikkan badannya, dan mengucapkan, "Sakura pergi dahulu, _**Tou-sama, Kaa-sama**_." Disusul dengan Ino yang mengekor, yang membungkuk sejenak, lalu menutup pintu tersebut.

Melihat tingkah Sakura, membuat Orochimaru tak kuasa menahan senyumnya lagi. _Seperti anak kecil saja,_ gumamnya dalam hati. Tsunade dan Kakashi pun ikut tersenyum melihat kejadian tadi.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, nona," ucap seorang pria paruh baya pada seorang gadis berambut _**pink**_. Pria tersebut membungkuk singkat. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih kembali, Paman. Saya akan kembali lagi nanti," ujar Sakura seraya membungkukkan badannya sejenak. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi dahulu, Paman." Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang hanya tertutup oleh selembar kain.

Ia menyibakkan kain tersebut dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju jalanan luas nan ramai. Di samping pintu tersebut, bersandarlah seorang gadis, yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Ehm.. Hm.. Aku sudah selesai. Memang kalau memilih sendiri tanaman obat, akan lebih puas," jawab Sakura sambil mengeratkan bungkusan besar di depan dadanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kita bisa segera kembali ke rumah." Gadis pirang tersebut berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Ayo."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah rumahnya. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sudah lama, aku tidak berjalan seperti ini di kota," gumam Sakura pada Ino. Gadis yang diajak bicara tersebut hanya bergumam tak jelas. "Hmm.. hmm.."

"Rasanya menyenangkan sekali." Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas. Menarik tubuhnya, merelakskan otot-ototnya. "Seandainya saja, aku bisa setiap saat ke kota," runtuknya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan.

Ino yang melihat hal tersebut, hanya meletakkan tangannya ke bahu Sakura. "Setidaknya hari ini kau sudah menikmati udara segar sejenak, bukan? Kita nikmati saja." Ia mengerling pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ino."

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan menyusuri jalanan besar, mereka berdua berbelok menuju sebuah jalanan yang tak terlalu lebar dan cukup sepi. Kedua gadis tersebut berjalan tanpa mengetahui bahwa di tempat itu, terdapat...

"RAWRR!" sebuah suara bergaung di sekitar jalanan tersebut. Kedua gadis tersebut terkejut dengan suara itu. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dengan siaga. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit, mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut.

Secara tiba-tiba, di hadapan Sakura muncul sesosok makhluk raksasa yang berdiri dengan sikap defensif. Melihat sosok tersebut, Sakura hanya mampu memekik tertahan. Ino yang menyadari sosok tersebut segera memosisikan dirinya di antara Sakura dan makhluk tersebut.

"Cepat lari menuju arah jembatan, Sakura," teriak Ino. Sakura yang masih terkejut, hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari meninggalkan Ino yang sekarang sedang berusaha menyerang makhluk tersebut.

Dengan ragu, Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia dapat melihat Ino sedang kewalahan melawan makhluk tersebut. Dan..

"INO!" pekik Sakura. Ia melihat Ino mendapat tamparan cukup keras dari makhluk tersebut, sehingga gadis pirang tersebut terpental cukup jauh. Mendengar suara Sakura, makhluk tersebut berbalik arah menuju Sakura berdiri terpaku.

Menyadari bahwa makhluk tersebut berjalan mengarah ke dirinya, ia segera mencoba untuk berlari lagi. Namun, upayanya gagal. Ia tersandung oleh _**geta**_-nya sendiri, sehingga ia jatuh tertelungkup.

"Kyaaaa..."

Makhluk tersebut semakin mendekat menuju tempat Sakura terjatuh. Sakura berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Kakinya terasa sakit, ia dapat merasakan lututnya berdarah.

_Aku harus lari, tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ino sendirian di sini_, batin Sakura. Makhluk tersebut masih terus mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuhnya, berusaha menjauh dari makhluk itu.

Semakin Sakura berusaha menjauh, makhluk itu semakin mendekat. Jarak di antara mereka menjadi semakin sempit. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Namun, makhluk itu berhasil mengejar Sakura. Makhluk itu sekarang berada di posisi tepat di belakang Sakura, ia mengangkat tangannya yang gempal ke atas, seakan hendak memukul Sakura.

Sakura yang menyadari hal itu, hanya mampu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. _Kumohon, _**Kami-sama**_. Bantu aku._

"Musnah!"

_BLARR!_

Sebuah suara ledakan terdengar nyaring di indra pendengaran Sakura setelah ia mendengar suara seseorang mengatakan **'musnah'**. Dan dirasakannya dii sekitar tubuhnya banyak abu bertebaran.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka wajahnya dan kelopak matanya. Di hadapannya terlihat segunung abu bekas bakaran yang tertiup oleh angin. _Abu makhluk itu_, batin Sakura.

Setelah abu tersebut secara perlahan menghilang tertiup angin, di seberangnya, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat sesosok siluet. Siluet seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri terpaku memandang gadis itu.

Iris _**viridian-**_nya bertemu dengan iris _**onyx**_ milik pemuda itu. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa takdir telah bergeser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**Yo, minna..**

**Bagaimana tanggapannya? Apakah semakin tidak jelas atau abal atau sejenisnya? #ngek Atau sudah mulai menemukan titik terang dari cerita pada chapter 1? *senyum-senyum* Yang pasti, Fai-chii banyak ngucapin terima kasih buat yang sudah nyempatin buat ngereview. Dan buat Silent Readers, terima kasih sudah membaca ya :D**

**Nah, sekarang saatnya balas review X3 (Fai-chii ga bisa balas satu-satu di PM, jadi di fic aja :P)**

**sasusakuforeverever : **terima kasih udah baca, ini sudah update :D review lagi ya..

**poetri-chan : **ini lanjut kok, kakak :D ehh.. silahkan ditebak saja apakah ini vampfic atau tidak XD #plak

**Trancy Anafeloz : **yeah, akhirnya bikin juga, trasi xD haha aku sendiri juga kaget pas tau kalo orochi jadi bapak Saku XD #plak sankyuu buat masukannya.. silahkan ditebak apakah ini vampfic atau ga XD sudah update kok ini :D

**Ajisai Rie : **hai, Rie-san.. ficnya sdh update :D dan ini adalah.. silahkan dinilai sendiri apa ini vamfic atau ga XD *digeplak* makasi buat masukannya hehe. Iya. Fai-chii akan ikut meramaikan genre ini juga.. Ganbatte w

**Tsurugi de Lelouch : **terima kasih ucapannya, kak X3 masukkan kakak banyak membantu :D terima kasih hehe

**Fishy ELF **: ini sudah update :D review lagi ya..

**Rei Jo : **hai, Rei. Kata-kata di bold itu untuk penunjukkan kata-kata asing, tapi lebih tepatnya harus di italic juga :D review lagi ya..

**fuchaoife : **halo, fuu X3 makasi buat reviewmu ya, banyak masukan yang Fai-chii dapat, sangat membantu lho *senang* untuk masalah Orochi dengan Tsunade, Fai-chii juga tdk tahu kok bisa jadi ortu Saku #plak makasi sekali lagi untuk ucapannya XD semangat juga w

**Lucifionne : **haha itu memang tujuannya (?) #plak XD mimpi sakura itu... di liat aja deh hehe. Ini sudah update :D

**Karikazuka : **hai, cen.. makasi buat masukannya ya.. amat membantu Fai-chii hehe. Lanjutannya sudah ada kok, ini XD

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review sekali lagi. Review-review itu semangat Fai-chii dalam ngelanjutin fic ini w)9 Jadi kalau mau fic ini lanjut, silahkan di review #modus #eh**

**Dan akhir kata,**

**Mind to RnR ? :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Janji

Iris _viridian_-nya bertemu dengan iris _onyx_ milik pemuda itu. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa takdir telah bergeser.

**.**

**Reverse Moon**

**SasuSaku Fic**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : AU, Typo -.- (always), GaJe, ide pasaran, OOC (maybe)**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

**Chapter 3 : Janji**

**Kembali ke beberapa jam sebelum pertemuan Sakura dengan Sasuke...**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tidak tahu jika kabar yang sedang beredar itu benar adanya. Aku pikir hal semacam itu tak pernah eksis di dunia ini.

Sepanjang hidupku, fenomena ini sangat jarang ada bahkan jika fenomena tersebeut ada, hal itu terjadi beberapa abad yang lalu, ketika leluhurku hidup dan memerintah dunia. Sebelum aku eksis di dunia ini.

Jika boleh jujur, aku cukup terkejut dengan informasi yang didapatkan oleh Hinata. Informasi gadis itu tidak mungkin salah, ia selalu mendapatkan informasi itu dari sumber terpercaya. Selain itu, kemampuannya untuk mengetahui mana yang benar dan yang salah, tak dapat diragukan lagi.

Namun, kali ini aku mau tidak mau harus percaya dengan semua ini. Fenomena ini tak boleh aku sia-siakan saja. Aku harus mampu mendapatkan**nya**. Karena hanya dengan cara ini, aku mampu mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi hakku sejak awal.

Aku harus mendapatkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

**Normal POV**

Sebuah sinar membutakan mata pemuda itu sesaat, ketika ia memasuki sebuah gerbang kecil yang menghubungkan antara dunianya dengan dunia manusia. Dengan mantap, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke dalam gerbang tersebut.

Seluruh tubuh Sasuke terselimuti sinar membutakan tersebut. Sesaat setelah Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam gerbang tersebut, secara samar-samar ia mampu melihat siluet sebuah kota terbentang di hadapannya. Secara perlahan sinar membutakan tersebut menghilang.

Di hadapannya telah terbentang pemandangan sebuah kota besar yang berisikan ribuan nyawa manusia. Ia dapat melihat ramainya jalanan yang dilalui oleh para penduduk kota yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia segera menyusuri jalanan kota tersebut. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah. Hanya menggunakan instingnya saja, untuk menemukan hal yang ia ingin lihat. Satu persatu jalanan ia susuri.

Hingga ia merasakan sebuah aura gelap sedang mendekat ke wilayah tersebut. "Aura ini..." Dengan sigap ia melompat ke atas salah satu rumah penduduk dan melihat ke sekeliling dari atas.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia menangkap sebuah titik hitam bergerak menuju arah sebuah jalanan kecil di dekat jembatan. Sasuke dengan cekatan melompat dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah lainnya. Melompat menuju arah titik hitam tersebut muncul.

Semakin mendekati titik hitam, semakin terasa aura gelap menguat. Dan ia menangkap beberapa bayangan gelap yang berkumpul menjadi titik hitam yang juga bermunculan di sekitar titik itu.

"Sepertinya, memang ada di sini," gumamnya. Ia melontarkan tubuhnya menuju atap bangunan lain, saat ia menangkap dua sosok manusia yang sedang berdiri di hadapan seekor makhluk raksasa. Salah satunya menunjukkan mimik wajah keterkejutan.

Terdengar suara raungan keras yang berasal dari makhluk raksasa itu. "RAWWR!"

"Sepertinya, kau benar-benar kelaparan, heh?" gumamnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju atap rumah lainnya. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, ia mengamati keadaan yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari kumpulan aura gelap itu semakin menyebar besar. Dan anehnya tak ada manusia yang merasakan hal itu. Keadaan para manusia yang berada tak jauh dari kumpulan aura tersebut tetap melakukan aktivitasnya secara normal.

Aura negatif itu makin menguat, geraman serta hentakan makhluk itu terasa hingga tempat Sasuke berdiri. Walaupun saat ini matahari tengah menerangi kota ini, namun hal itu tak menghalangi gerakan makhluk itu.

Hanya menyisakan beberapa langkah lagi, ia akan sampai pada tempat makhluk itu. Sesaat ia hendak melompat, ia mendapati sebuah teriakan seorang gadis.

"INO!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, ia segera mempercepat langkahnya, dan yang didapati di hadapannya adalah seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tanah, saat ia berada tepat di atas jalanan sempit itu.

Di sisi lain, makhluk raksasa tersebut semakin mendekat menuju gadis berkimono kuning pucat itu. Gadis itu dengan susah payah mengangkat kedua kakinya, agar ia dapat melarikan diri. Namun, bercak darah menunjukkan bahwa ia tak akan mampu melangkahkan kakinya terlalu jauh.

Sasuke hanya melihat pemandangan itu dari atas. Tak ada minat sama sekali untuk membantu. _Mereka hanyalah manusia lemah, tak ada gunanya aku membantu mereka_, gumamnya dalam hati. Pada awalnya, ia hanya penasaran dengan titik hitam yang muncul di tengah perkotaan. Namun, sama sekali tak terbersit di benaknya untuk menolong manusia.

Sesaat ia akan pergi dari tempat itu, sebuah suara terdengar jelas di indra pendengarannya. _Kumohon, _Kami-sama_. Bantu aku._

Dua buah kalimat itu mampu menghentikan niat pemuda berambut gelap itu seketika. Ia merasa seakan kalimat itu menarik dirinya untuk tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Namun, ia masih belum mengetahui asal dari asal suara itu.

Sayup-sayup ia masih mampu mendengarkan kalimat itu di telinganya. Suara itu seakan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal. Suatu hal yang tak akan pernah ia kehendaki. Yang secara tidak ia sadari, ia lakukan saat ini.

Seakan terhipnotis oleh suara itu, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menuju arah jalanan kecil itu kembali. Ditengokkannya kepalanhya ke arah bawah. Dari atas ia dapat melihat makhluk tersebut akan mengibaskan cakar-cakar besarnya pada sosok gadis yang berada di bawahnya.

Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tanah. Ia memosisikan dirinya di belakang punggung makhluk itu. Diangkatnya salah satu tangannya yang bebas, mengarahkan telapak tangannya menuju arah mangsa di hadapannya. Hanya sebuah kata yang ia ucapkan, mampu menghancurkan tubuh makhluk raksasa itu.

"Musnah."

Bersamaan dengan satu kata itu, terjadilah sebuah ledakan besar. Tubuh makhluk raksasa itu hancur tak berbentuk. Secara perlahan, potongan-potongan tubuh itu berubah menjadi tumpukan abu. Abu-abu itu pun menghilang secara pelan, tertiup angin.

Dari balik abu-abu itulah, pemuda itu mampu melihat gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Kedua iris hijaunya menatap langsung ke dalam iris gelapnya. Ia hanya berdiri mematung, karena dari dalam dasar hati kecilnya terdengar sebuah suara. Suara yang membuatnya sadar akan hal yang ia lakukan.

"Suara gadis itu. Ternyata suaranya yang membuatku melakukan hal ini," gumamnya. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa suara gadis di hadapannya itulah yang membuatnya membunuh makhluk raksasa itu, yang tak lain adalah kaumnya sendiri.

Sekejap, ia dapat melihat gadis bersurai _pink_ itu berjalan menjauhi dirinya, ia berusaha mendekat ke arah kawannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Sesekali ia dapat melihat gadis itu mencuri pandang ke arah dirinya berdiri.

Dan tanpa seizin dirinya, kedua kakinya bergerak, berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Dari sudut ekor matanya, ia dapat menangkap beberapa siluet yang bergerak dengan cepat menuju tempat gadis itu dan temannya tersebut.

Menyadari kondisi itu, ia menghentikan ayunan kakinya. Sekarang di hadapannya terdapat tiga sosok pria yang berdiri dengan sikap protektif. Seakan menghalangi Sasuke untuk mendekat lebih jauh. Menghalangi? Seakan mereka melindungi sesuatu yang berharga.

"Siapa kau? Apa tujuanmu?" tanya salah satu pria bermasker yang berdiri paling depan. Pandangan matanya menunjukkan kecurigaan yang amat sangat.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Kurasa tanpa bertanyapun kau sudah tahu siapa aku, bukan?" Ia mengedikkan kepalanya arogan.

Pria bermasker itu hanya memicingkan matanya. Tak suka dengan jawaban lawan bicaranya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya. "Dan juga meninjau apakah **'ia'** sudah siap atau belum." Terdengar suatu penekanan pada jawabannya.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura memutarkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Kedua bola matanya membelalak kaget setelah ia mendengarkan perkataan pemuda yang telah menolongnya tadi. _Apa yang ia ketahui?_ _Dan siapa dia sebenarnya?_ pertanyaan itu terngiang di otaknya. Sedangkan pemuda itu memicingkan matanya, seakan mengejek.

Geraman terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Sakura. Pria yang sekarang berdiri memunggunginya, terlihat kesal. Sepertinya tak begitu suka dengan perkataan 'penolong'nya.

Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Karena sepertinya ada yang keberatan dengan kehadiranku kali ini, lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." Ia membalikkan badannya, memunggungi ketiga orang yang sekarang bersikap defensif. "Selain itu, aku mendapatkan sebuah kepastian yang bagus," tambahnya. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman misterius.

Dengan sengaja, ia menatap lurus ke arah pandangan Sakura. Kedua iris berbeda warna itupun saling bertemu pandang. "Tunggulah hingga waktu yang tepat, _Koi_."

Perkataan itu membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya lebar sekaligus sukses membuat wajahnya merona.

'_Koi_? Eh? Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengatakan hal itu?' pikiran itu menguasai otaknya sejenak. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Apa-apaan yang kau katakan, _jerk_? Kau jangan macam-macam dengan _Hime-sama_. Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" Salah satu pemuda berambut hitam dengan coreng segitiga merah di pipinya terlihat tak terima. Deretan gigi putihnya terlihat jelas, ia menggeram keras.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan memicingkan sebelah matanya. Ditatapnya ketiga sosok pria yang berdiri di depan Sakura yang terduduk dengan wajah menunduk.

"Terserah apapun yang kau katakan. Yang pasti kedatanganku kali ini hanya meninjau saja. Tak ada maksud lain, jadi jangan khawatirkan hal lainnya," ucapnya seraya membalikkan badan. "Kali ini hanya sebagai perkenalan saja." Dengan santainya ia berjalan menjauh. "Tunggu saja kedatanganku." Ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya ke atas, tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

"Tunggu—"

Sebuah tepukan mendarat halus di bahu Kiba—pemuda yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya akibat perkataan tak sopan Sasuke—mencegahnya untuk bertindak lebih jauh. "Hentikan, Kiba. Biarkan saja. Yang terpenting saat ini keselamatan _Hime-sama_."

Kiba mengarahkan kepalanya menuju asal suara yang mencegahnya mengejar pemuda itu. Ditatapnya iris kelabu sang pemilik suara, lalu ia membuang pandangannya. "Cih." Dari tempat itu sudah tak tampang sosok pemuda itu lagi.

Kakashi mendesah pelan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk dengan memegangi bungkusan dan kakinya yang terluka.

"Anda tak apa-apa, _Hime-sama_?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Kakashi-_san_. Hanya luka di bagian kaki saja, jangan khawatir, nanti akan aku obati sendiri, yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah—" ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Ino yang tak sadarkan diri.

Kakashi mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura menyambut uluran tersebut, membantunya bangkit berdiri. "Lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kediaman, _Hime-sama_. Sebelum Orochi-_sama_ dan Tsunade-_sama_ khawatir."

Sakura mengangguk. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, ia telah berada dalam dekapan Kakashi. Dalam sekali gerakan, Kakashi menggendong Sakura dengan _bridal style_. Sakura pasrah dengan tindakan Kakashi, karena ia tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin kuat untuk berjalan pulang.

Dalam dekapan Kakashi, sesekali ia melirik ke belakang, melewati bahu Kakashi, melihat kondisi Ino yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ino sendiri dibawa oleh Shikamaru seorang diri. Shikamaru mendapati beberapa kali tatapan khawatir di mata Sakura.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura-_sama_. Ino pasti baik-baik saja," ucapnya dengan pelan.

Sakura menatapnya tertegun. "Eh? Ah, i-iya, tentu saja," balasnya. Ia mengulas senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Tak memakan waktu lama perjalanan kembali ke kediaman Sakura, jika melihat dari kecepatan mereka berjalan.

Sekumpulan orang yang melihat kehadiran mereka sesaat menginjak halaman utama, terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Kondisi Sakura yang digendong oleh Kakashi, dan juga Ino yang tak sadarkan diri, membuat panik. Bertanya apa yang terjadi, apa Sakura baik-baik saja dan sebagainya. Hingga Tsunade dan Orochimaru turun tangan untuk melihat sendiri kondisi Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong penghubung dua menara di mansion itu. Suara gemerisik ataupun gumaman tak jelas juga terdengar dalam lorong itu. Namun, sosok yang berjalan menyusuri lorong tak menghiraukan hal-hal di sekitarnya. Tatapannya terfokus pada satu tujuan, ia hanya ingin kembali ke dalam ruangannya saja. Hanya itu.

Di persimpangan jalan, langkah kakinya dihentikan oleh sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kau lakukan di dunia manusia, **Sasuke**_**-sama**_?" terdengar sebuah penekanan pada akhir pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke berhenti dan mengarahkan kepalanya kepada sosok yang berdiri bersandar di pinggiran persimpangan lorong. Sasuke menatap sosok itu dengan dingin. "Itu bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Benarkah?" Sosok itu perlahan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Di bawah sinar lilin, terlihat dengan jelas, wajahnya yang tersenyum dengan licik ke arah Sasuke. "Kurasa semua yang kau lakukan harus kaulaporkan padaku, bukan? **Sasuke**_**-sama**_..."

Sasuke tak menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tatapannya juga dingin. Ia benci dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu." Tanpa melihat ke arah si penanya, ia berjalan kembali. Namun, rupanya sang penanya masih bersikukuh untuk mengikuti Sasuke.

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke-_sama_. Kurasa bantulah meringankan sedikit tugasku kali ini. Kalau tidak aku nanti—"

_BRAK._

Gebrakan tangan Sasuke di dinding menghentikan langkah dan ocehan pemuda yang mengikuti dirinya. Kedua iris hijaunya membelalak terkejut.

"Sudah aku bilang, itu bukan urusanmu, Deidara. Lebih baik kau tak mencampuri urusanku lagi." Sasuke menggeser kepalanya menghadap lawan bicaranya. Tatapannya sangatlah dingin. Aura membunuh terasa dari setiap inci tubuh Sasuke. Ia membenci orang yang suka mencampuri urusannya.

Melihat tatapan mematikan sang Uchiha, Deidara hanya tersenyum miring. Ia menutup kedua matanya, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah depan. "_Wakatta. Wakatta_, Sasuke. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, dan juga santaikan sedikit dirimu. Aku masih menyayangi nyawaku," kilahnya.

Deidara mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Baiklah, kalau kau memang tak mau menceritakannya juga tak masalah. Aku akan membuat laporan seperti biasanya saja. _Okay_?" Ia tersenyum tipis.

Tatapan Sasuke sedikit melembut mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu. "Terserah saja," balasnya singkat. Ia memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Deidara membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke, menuju tempat awalnya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Tapi ingat saja," sebuah kalimat meluncur dengan pelan dari bibirnya, "kau masih berada di bawah pengawasanku, Sasuke. Karena ini adalah permintaan_**nya**_."

Mendengar perkataan Deidara, tubuh Sasuke menegang. Kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, terasa kebas. Pikirannya kembali melayang menuju kondisinya saat ini.

Ia benar-benar membenci kondisinya saat ini. Kondisi yang menyebabkan ia terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain. Egonya terlalu sulit untuk menerima hal itu.

"Cih!" gumamnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju ruangan pribadinya.

Sakura duduk termenung di atas _futon_-nya. Sesekali ia mengusap-usap kedua lututnya yang terluka. Pikirannya menerawang kembali ke kejadian yang ia alami tadi siang.

"**Tunggulah hingga waktu yang tepat, **_**Koi**_**."**

Rona merah muda terlihat jelas menghiasi kedua pipinya. Wajahnya terasa panas ketika mengingat-ingat kalimat itu.

_Tidak, tidak. Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Baka_-Sakura?_ runtuknya dalam hati. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, berusaha menghapus pikiran aneh yang terngiang di dalam otaknya saat ini. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang merona tanpa seizin dirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan tangan Sakura sejenak. Bagai robot, ia memutar kepalanya menuju asal suara tersebut. Di dekat _sh__ō__ji_ ruangannya, berdiri sesosok pemuda yang bersedekap dengan tatapan bertanya di kedua matanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Hehe. T-tidak sedang apa-apa kok, _Nii-sama_," jawabnya dengan tergagap. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya yang berada di Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya yang terdiam sejenak tadi. Gaara menatap heran tingkah _Imouto_-nya itu.

Sakura mebenahi posisi dirinya, duduk dengan manis di atas _futon_-nya. _Aniki_-nya duduk di sampingnya, dekat dengan pintu shoji ruangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura mengarahkan kepalanya menuju Gaara. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, _Nii-sama_. Keadaanku masih seratus persen sehat-sehat saja," ucapnya seraya mengusap pelan lututnya, "luka ini hanya luka kecil saja, nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Jangan terlalu dikhawatirkan, Nii-sama."

Sakura menyentuh lembut tangan Gaara yang tersampir di sampingnya, lalu ia tersenyum kembali. Memberikan ketenangan kepada Gaara.

Mau tidak mau, Gaara ikut tersenyum. Senyuman Sakura terkadang mampu mempengaruhinya untuk melakukan hal yang jarang ia lakukan, seperti halnya sebuah senyuman tipis yang etrukir di wajahnya saat ini.

"Jadi," tanya Sakura secara tiba-tiba, "ada apa _Nii-sama_ mendatangiku malam-malam begini?" Ia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, memperlihatkan tatapan bertanya pada Gaara.

"Hanya untuk mengecek keadaanmu saja," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Begitukah? Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, seakan ia tak puas dengan jawaban pemuda di sampingnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja, _Imouto_-ku yang paling cerewet." Gaara mencubit pelan kedua pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Apa aku terlihat berbohong padamu?" Ia memain-mainkan pipi Sakura.

"H-hahit, Hii-hama!" sebuah teriakan kecil tak jelas meluncur dari mulut Sakura. ia berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Aniki-nya dari kedua pipinya yang mulus itu. Namun sepertinya Gaara juga tak mau kalah dengan Sakura, ia masih bersikukuh untuk memainkan kedua gumpalan kenyal di tangannya itu.

"Hahit!" teriak Sakura dengan cukup lantang seraya mencubit keras lengan Gaara.

Merasakan sengatan di lengannya, Gaara secara otomatis melepaskan kedua 'korban'nya dari cengkeramannya. "Auw." Ia mengusap pelan lengannya yang tersakiti oleh Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura mengusap-usap kedua 'korban' kejahilan Gaara dengan pelan, merasa prihatin dengan kondisi kedua pipinya yang sekarang memerah akibat cubitan Gaara. "Sakit..." gumamnya.

"Sama denganku." Gaara mengelus pelan lengannya.

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Gaara, ia menyipitkan matanya. "Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti, _Nii-sama_," ucapnya.

Melihat tingkah sang adik, Gaara mengulum senyum tipis. Imouto_-ku ternyata masih kecil,_ gumamnya.

"Apa—" perkataan Sakura memancing perhatian Gaara kembali, ia menatap ke arah saudara kecilnya, "apa keadaan Ino baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Dia baik-baik saja. Luka seperti itu **tak** akan membunuhnya," jawab pemuda berambut merah itu.

Sakura menghela napas pendek. "Ya, tentu saja, ia tak akan mudah terbunuh dengan luka semacam itu," ucapnya, "tak akan membunuhnya."

Raut wajah Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir juga sesalnya. Ia berulang kali merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu membantu Ino. Ia hanya mampu berteriak, berlari, tanpa memberi bantuan pada Ino saat melawan makhluk itu.

_Jika saja... Jika saja tadi aku—_

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di puncak surai indahnya, membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ia menatap tangan yang sekarang berada di kepalanya, lalu melihat ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Senyuman terlihat jelas terukir di wajah Gaara.

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah. Dan juga—" Gaara mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan perlahan, "kejadian tadi siang bukan salahmu juga, itu hanya kecelakaan. Jangan salahkan dirimu terus menerus. Wajahmu tak cocok jika terlihat cemberut seperti itu." Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia mencubit pipi kiri Sakura.

Mendengar perkataan _Aniki_-nya, Sakura merasakan setitik perasaan lega, walau masih belum mampu menghilangkan rasa sesalnya. Setidaknya mampu membuatnya merasakan sebuah kelegaan.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ehm. _Arigatou nee, Nii-sama_." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Gaara hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. "Itu lebih baik untukmu."

Memang Sakura lebih cocok untuk tersenyum, senyum yang mampu melelehkan hati yang beku, selayaknya bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Itu yang dipercayai oleh Gaara hingga kini.

.

.

"Ungh—"

Sebuah suara erangan terdengar meluncur dari bibir seorang gadis yang tengah berbaring di dalam _futon_-nya. Ia menarik naik selimut, untuk menutupi dirinya dari paparan sinar matahari yang masuk menembus pintu ruangannya.

Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang berjalan menuju ruangan itu. Langkah itu berhenti tepat di depan _sh__ō__ji_ ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura-_sama_. Hari telah pagi, Anda harus bangun. Sarapan juga telah siap, Sakura-_sama_," ucap sosok di balik shoji.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu hanya bergelung di dalam _futon_-nya. Ia tidak mau bangun, ia hanya ingin berbaring saja di dalam _futon_-nya yang nyaman selama beberapa saat lagi.

"Sakura-_sama_..." ulangnya lagi.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Taneru. Aku akan bersiap nanti." Sakura membalas panggilan pelayannya dengan cukup kesal.

Terdengar keheningan cukup lama.

"Baiklah, Sakura-_sama_. Hamba mohon diri dahulu," ucap Taneru, lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Sakura.

Dan sekarang Sakura melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali. Walau hanya untuk waktu yang singkat.

Setelah sekitar dua jam ia terlelap lagi, akhirnya gadis berambut _pink_ itu memilih untuk bangun. Tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan, hanya karena ia terlambat bangun dari rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

"Ungh— sakit," ucapnya. Ia memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk terlambat bangun lebih dari dua jam, eh?" sebuah suara bernada tinggi tertangkap indra pendengaran Sakura.

Ia melihat ke arah asal suara itu. Di pojokan ruangannya, terlihat sosok seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ duduk dengan tangan dan kaki terlipat ke depan. Matanya menunjukkan kejahilan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya saat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Ia melihat ke arah tubuhnya sendiri lalu kembali ke arah Sakura yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan antara bingung, kaget, atau lega.

Sakura sendiri menatap sosok yang duduk di hadapannya dari atas kepalanya hingga bawah. Berulang kali. Seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini hantu?" tanya gadis itu, terusik dengan pandangan Sakura.

Sakura secara reflek menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," balasnya pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Hanya lega saja, kalau kondisimu baik-baik saja, Ino." Ia tersenyum tipis.

Ino menghela napas kecil. "Kau itu. Memang kau pikir aku akan mati dengan mudah hanya karena luka semacam itu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Hanya—" ia mengusap pelan kedua lengannya, "khawatir saja. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan **sahabatku**."

Ino membelalakkan matanya sejenak, mendengarkan Sakura menyebutnya 'sahabat' setelah selama ini kata-kata itu tak pernah ia dengar lagi. "Eh?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Ia bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Kurasa saatnya kau bangun sekarang, Sakura. Orang tuamu ingin bertemu denganmu," ucapnya.

Sakura mendesah mendengar perkataan gadis berekor kuda yang sekarang berada di depan ruangannya. "Mereka akan melakukan hal itu lagi," gumamnya.

Ino mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu. Mereka tak ingin hal buruk menimpamu, Sakura."

Dengan malas, Sakura memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk berdiri. Namun, luka yang ia derita akibat kejadian kemarin, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dalam sekejap, ia limbung dan beruntungnya Ino memegangi salah satu tangan Sakura, menjaga keseimbangannya kembali. "Hati-hati."

"Ehm. _Arigatou_, Ino." Ia membenahi _futon_-nya, lalu bergerak ke arah pintu geser di dalam ruangannya. Ia hendak bersiap sebelum bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah ia siap, ia keluar dari ruangannya, dan berjalan menuju kediaman utama diiringi oleh Ino yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kau tahu, Ino. Aku sungguh lega kau baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura.

"Tentu. Tentu," balas Ino sedapatnya.

"_Gomennasai_." Secara tiba-tiba kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatir, Sakura. Itu bukan hal yang besar. Lagipula itu juga kecerobohanku, bukan salahmu." Ia menepuk pelan punggung Sakura.

Merasakan sebuah tepukan, Sakura secara otomatis tersenyum. "Ehm."

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa saat, Sakura berada di depan ruangan utama di kediaman utama. Dengan perlahan, ia menggeser _sh__ō__ji_ di hadapannya. Dilihatnya kedua orang tuanya duduk, terlihat telah menunggu kehadiran Sakura.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "_Ohayou gozaimasu, Tou-sama, Kaa-sama_," ucapnya. Lalu ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan, menuju bantal dudukan yang telah disediakan.

Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia membungkukkan badannya kecil, lalu berjalan di belakang Sakura, menuju arah bantal dudukan yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Maafkan keterlambatan Sakura menghadap _Tou-sama_ dan _Kaa-sama_." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dalam. Terlihat dari sudut matanya, di dalam ruangan itu tak hanya ada kedua orang tuanya saja yang menunggu, namun juga ada beberapa orang lain, di antaranya Kakashi, pria bermasker yang duduk di seberangnya, dan seorang wanita berambut pendek yang duduk di samping Kakashi.

Sakura meluruskan kembali arah pandangnya menuju kedua sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Dilihatnya wanita yang dipanggilnya _Kaa-sama_ terlihat gelisah, ia beberapa kali terlihat melirik ke arah pria di sampingnya.

"Tidak masalah, Sakura," ucap Orochimaru. Ia berdeham kecil. "Lagipula kau baru saja mengalami kejadian itu kemarin, Tou-sama rasa kau masih merasa lelah. Jadi bukan masalah yang besar, Sakura." Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Sakura dengan intens.

Sakura terkesiap dengan pandangan sang ayah. Ia menelan napasnya dengan berat. "_H-hai', Tou-sama._"

"Melihat kejadian kemarin, kami memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan kau keluar ke kota lagi. Tanpa adanya pengawalan ataupun perlindungan." Tanpa basa-basi Orochimaru mengatakan tujuannya secara langsung.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia mengetahui posisinya sekarang, tak akan ada jalan kembali lagi. Tak akan ada kesepakatan untuk meminta _Tou-sama_-nya menarik perkataannya. Terlalu terlambat untuk menarik perkataan itu.

Bagaikan harga mati, Sakura hanya mampu menuruti perintah dari sang ayah. Ia menunduk lesu. Ino yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, hanya mampu menatap Sakura bersimpati. Ia tahu kondisi ini amat sangat tidak menyenangkan, tapi apa boleh buat ini semua demi kebaikan Sakura.

"Ino." Sebuah suara memecah pikiran Ino sekejap.

"_H-hai', Taichou_?" balasnya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya menuju pria bermasker yang duduk di seberangnya.

Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya. "Setelah ini pastikan _Hime-sama_ selalu menggunakan talismannya, dan juga _kekkai_ yang berada di sekitar _Hime-sama_ cukup kuat."

"_Wakarimashita, Taichou,"_ ucap Ino. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Sakura mendengarkan pembicaraan Ino dengan Kakashi secara seksama. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, keadaannya akan semakin sulit saat ini.

"Dengar." Suara Orochimaru memecah konsentrasi Sakura. Sakura kembali melihat ke arah pria separuh baya di hadapannya.

"Dengar, Sakura. Kami tahu, mungkin bagimu kondisi ini amat sangat tak menyenangkan, namun ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar kau selamat," jelas Orochimaru, "kau sendiri harus mengetahui posisi dirimu. Siapa kau dan apa tugasmu. Semua ini kami lakukan hanya untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Ya, _Tou-sama_. Sakura mengerti." Jawaban Sakura terdengar pasrah. Ditundukkan lagi kepalanya, tak mau melihat ke arah kedua orang tuanya lagi.

Tsunade yang sedari tadi menahan diri, akhirnya dengan pelan ia bergeser ke arah Sakura duduk. Ia mengusap pelan puncak kepala putrinya. "Maafkan kami, Sakura. ini—"

"Tak apa-apa, _Kaa-sama_. Sakura mengerti, jangan khawatir seperti itu." Sakura mengulum senyum tipis. "Sakura mengetahui posisi Sakura saat ini, apalagi sejak mimpi aneh itu muncul." Terdengar helaan napas keluar dari bibir kecilnya. "Tapi Sakura hanya masih sulit menerimanya, kenapa hal ini harus secepat itu terjadi." Sakura terdiam sesaat, berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan iba, ia mengelus pelan puncak kepala putrinya. Naluri keibuannya menangkap perasaan Sakura dengan jelas. Ia seharusnya mampu membantu Sakura, walau sedikit juga tak masalah, namun ini adalah _**tugas **_yang harus ia emban. Ia tak dapat menolaknya.

"Sakura—"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tsunade, Sakura menggenggam lengan Tsunade dengan lembut. "Jangan khawatir, _Kaa-sama_. Sakura akan baik-baik saja." Kali ini Sakura tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucapan Orochimaru menghentikan percakapan singkat antara ibu dan anak itu. "_Tou-sama_ tahu kau akan mengerti dengan baik kondisi ini." Orochimaru tersenyum dengan puas. Dalam suaranya juga terdengar kelegaan.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, sehingga ia merubah cara berpikirnya dengan cepat. Ia memandang berputar ke sekelilingnya. Di dalam kedua iris _viridian_-nya, terlihat jelas kemantapan luar biasa. Ino sendiri terkejut dengan perubahan _mood_ Sakura yang sangat cepat.

"Ya, Tou-sama. Sakura mengerti dengan baik. Karena Sakura harus menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik," ucap Sakura dengan mantap. Kilatan kepercayaan diri terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Karena...," Sakura meneguk air liurnya, "karena Sakura adalah seorang _miko_. _Miko_ yang memiliki tugas untuk menjaga keseimbangan kedua dunia. Dunia kita dengan dunia **mereka**."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, Orochimaru tersenyum puas, sedangkan Tsunade memberikan senyuman menyemangati.

Sakura memandangi kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

_Karena hanya ini, hanya ini yang mampu kulakukan saat ini. Aku harus membuat diriku kuat. Kuat dan tegar_, janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

Berusaha untuk menghadapi jalinan takdir yang telah digariskan. Digariskan hanya untuknya. Untuk seorang Haruno Sakura.

**.**

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

**Author's Room :**

**Yo, **_**minna**_**.. Akhirnya Fai-chii balik lagi dengan chapter 3 ini. **_**Gomen**_** yang sebesar-besarnya ya " karena Fai-chii tidak bisa menepati janji untuk update kilat T.T**

**Banyak masalah yang terjadi selama penulisan chapter ini, sehingga baru hari ini bisa dipost u,u Maafin Fai-chii sekali lagi *bows***

**Apa chapter ini memuaskan atau membosankan? Silakan dinilai di kotak review **** dan juga apakah teka-tekinya sudah terungkap? Ada sedikit **_**hint**_** bukan? :D**

**Oh iya, Fai-chii minta izin untuk tidak update kilat setelah ini, karena ada banyak tugas yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan, tapi akan Fai-chii usahain untuk update :D**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktu buat baca dan review. Dan juga untuk yang fave dan follow :D**

**Thanks to :**

**F**ishy **E**LF**, Y**una21**, T**surugi **D**e **L**elouch**, k**arikazuka**, T**rancy **A**nafeloz**, A**jisai **R**ie**, L**ucifionne**, f**uchaoife**, R**ei **J**o**, p**oetri-chan**, s**asusakuforeverever, **a**kasuna **n**o **e**i-chan, **A**rrumShafaMU

**Fai-chii ga bisa balas review satu-satu hehe**

**Akhir kata, **

**Mind to RnR? :D**


End file.
